Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $[2(\cos(\frac{4}{3}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{4}{3}\pi))] \cdot [5(\cos(\frac{11}{6}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{11}{6}\pi))]$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Answer: Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $2(\cos(\frac{4}{3}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{4}{3}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{4}{3}\pi$ and radius $2$ The second number ( $5(\cos(\frac{11}{6}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{11}{6}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{11}{6}\pi$ and radius $5$ The radius of the result will be $2 \cdot 5$ , which is $10$ The sum of the angles is $\frac{4}{3}\pi + \frac{11}{6}\pi = \frac{19}{6}\pi$ The angle $\frac{19}{6}\pi$ is more than $2 \pi$ . A complex number goes a full circle if its angle is increased by $2 \pi$ , so it goes back to itself. Because of that, angles of complex numbers are convenient to keep between $0$ and $2 \pi$ $\frac{19}{6}\pi - 2 \pi = \frac{7}{6}\pi$ The radius of the result is $10$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{7}{6}\pi$.